Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus for generating tomography data of an examination object in a magnetic field by the use of a pulse sequence, and a method for setting a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
In order to plan and parameterize a magnetic resonance examination (MR examination), numerous setting parameters (approx. 700 dependent parameters per measurement cycle) exist in current magnetic resonance tomography devices, which have an effect on an excitation behavior and a final result of the magnetic resonance measurement (data acquisition).
In the event of a software version changeover, a system changeover or a system change, it is almost impossible to determine whether the new settings of the magnetic resonance tomography apparatus reflect the previous excitation behavior of the magnetic resonance tomography apparatus. Attempts are thus made following technical changes of this type to the magnetic resonance tomography device to set the new setting parameters such that they are again consistent with the original setting parameters.
The consistency of the new setting parameters means that they do not mutually exclude or influence one another. This procedure, however, may result in completely different physical excitation behavior and in different measurement results to those prior to the system change. The basic principle behind recovery is to select the influence of the physical input parameters, like for instance of the excitation or the magnetic field, such that the resulting image corresponds to the examination and a medical diagnosis is possible.
A sequence developer, also referred to as parameterizer, therefore manually checks the excitation behavior and the measurement results for each of the changes to the hardware or software of the magnetic resonance tomography apparatus, using sample measurements for instance. This takes place with the aim of manually re-adding and changing the previously automatically adjusted, consistent setting parameters so that the excitation behavior and the measurement result correspond to those prior to the system change.
This method is complicated and prone to errors, since the parameterizer has to have an accurate overview of the setting parameters in order to be able to evaluate the automatically implemented changes and to assess which influence the automatically set setting parameters have on the excitation behavior and the measurement results.